Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps - najmądrzejsza uczennica w Monster High. Jest zombie, przez co mówi jedynie w ich języku. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Cleo de Nile, choć czasami Cleo traktuje ją jak własność. Ghoulia w książkach Ghoulia pojawia się w dwóch książkach - Upiór z sąsiedztwa i O wilku mowa... . Pojawia się także w zaginionym trzynastym rozdziale książki Upiorna szkoła ''i ''Upiór z Siąsiedcwa. Jej normalskie imię to Julia Phelps. Cleo nazywa ją Ghoules, co jest ksywą bądź zdrobnieniem od Ghoulii. Klasyczny potwór Zombie to fikcyjna istota nieumarła popularna szczególnie w horrorach. Słowo zombie pochodzi prawdopodobnie od afrykańskiego zumbi (fetysz w języku kikongo) lub od nzambi (bóg w języku kimbundu). Pojęcie zombie wywodzi się z kultury voodoo, w którym oznacza osobę silnie zniewoloną i ślepo lub nieświadomie wykonującą polecenia osoby którą ją kontroluje. Taki typ zombie był obecny w kulturze od drugiej połowy lat 20. XX wieku do prawie końca lat 60. Teraz mało kto kojarzy zombie z voodoo, ponieważ przyjęli się jako osoby martwe, powstające z grobu i starającą się zaspokoić żądzę krwi poprzez konsumpcję świeżego ludzkiego mięsa lub mózgu. Relacje Rodzina Mało wiadomo o jej rodzinie. Oczywiste jest to , że jej rodzice są także zombie. Znajomi Najlepszą przyjaciółką Ghouli jest Cleo de Nile, ale także z innymi potworami utrzymuje dobre relacje. Zwierzątko Jej zwierzątkiem jest sowa - Sir Hukacz. Miłość Dziewczyna jest zakochana z wzajemnością w Wolnym-Moe. Według pamiętnika nie wiedziała jak do niego zagadać i chciała wysłać list do magazynu dla młodych upiorek. Stroje 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG|w odcinkach Bjv1694a.JPG|Lalka Ghoulia yelps in her bio.png|Art Podstawowy *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' Październik 2010 *'Numer Asortymentu:' N2851 *'Oznaczenie modelu:' R3708 Ghoulia cechuje się bladą skórą i niebieskimi włosami. Uroku dodają jej białe okulary-kujonki. Na co dzień nosi bluzkę w czarne, czerwone oraz białe paski. Na to narzuca top na ramiączkach w śliczne wisienki. Ma czerwone spodnie w krucze grochy oraz wysokie trampki na obcasach. Całości dopełnia pasek wyglądający jak klawisze fortepianu. Na głowie nosi zieloną opaskę, a przy uszach widnieją kolczyki przypominające suwaki, w kolorze ciemno-różowym. comprar-lagoona-blue-de-monster-high-diario-secreto.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_dawn_of_the_dance_by_mh_maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Oficjalny Art Image002.png|W odcinkach Dawn of the Dance *'Linia:' Dawn of the Dance *'Wydanie:' Wrzesień 2010 *'Numer Asortymentu:' T6067 *'Oznaczenie modelu:' W2148 Panna Yelps ma czerwono-białą sukienkę, pofalowaną od dołu. Na nogach widnieją czerwone, błyszczące buty i srebrne kabaretki. Ghoulia ma burzę pokarbowanych włosów i kolczyki w czaszki. Pobrane (8).jpg|lalka 1000px-YawningGhoulia.jpg|Oficjalny art Dead Tired *'Linia:' Dead Tired *'Wydanie:' Czerwiec 2011 *'Liczba Asortyment:' V7972 *'Oznaczenie modelu:' V7973 Ghoulia ma koszulkę z namalowanymi szelkami, muszką. Jej spodnie utrzymane są w barwach białych, czerwonych i czarnych. Całe ubranie ma plamki z 'krwi'. Ghoulia ma opaskę na oczy oraz śliczne 'mordziaste' kapcie z okularami. Sama postać nosi czerwone oprawki. Gloom Beach Nasza zombie ma na sobie czerwono-czarne rybaczki w seledynowe czaszki. Ma torebkę z mózgiem, czerwone buty i kolczyki przyp ominające kości. Oczywiście ma przy sobie parę okula rów. $(KGrHqFHJBUE63VVG8dYBO7QFKSEvg~~60 1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-Skull-Shores-monster-high-27971686-430-601.jpg|Oficjalny art Bvnxms.JPG|W filmie Escape from Skull Shores Skull Shores Ghoulia ma czerwony kwiat we włosach i krótkie, kręcone włosy. Ubrana jest w czarny strój kąpielowy w żółte grochy.Ma czerwoną chustę w móżdżki oraz krwawe buty. Jej dodatkami jest czerwona bransoletka, kolczyki i zielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Trzyma klasyczny napój w kokosie. San Diego Comic Con Exlusive Ghoulia ma niebieskie, proste włosy. Jej okulary są białego koloru, a kostium superbohatera jest czarny z czerwonymi i białymi akcentami. Pasek jest czerwono-biały, a torba jest czarno-czerwona z wizerunkiem superbohatera. Nasza zombie ma czerwono-czarno-białe kozaki. Lalki.jpg|Lalka ( pierwsza po lewej) Nova imagem.jpg|Art ) trzecia po lewej) Roller Maze Ghoulia ma średniej długości niebiesko-zielone włosy. Ma różowy kask-mózg. Jej okulary są całe zielone, a usta różowe. Sukienka jest w czarno-białe pionowe pasy z czarnym kołnierzykiem i różowymi rękawami do łokci. Bransoletka w kształcie koła zębatego (?) jest żółta. Ghoulia ma różowe ochraniacze i czarne wrotki na różewej podeszwie z kolorowymi kółkami. Galeria Pełną galerię Ghoulii można zobaczyć TUTAJ. Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Blade postacie Kategoria:Postacie z okularami